


Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore.. Maybe I'm not alone

by Chaotic_Blues



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a sad lesbian, Angst, Callum is a cinnanom roll, Claudia is kind but stupid at times, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Luz is a bi disaster, Manipulation, Murder, Someone give rayla a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Blues/pseuds/Chaotic_Blues
Summary: Redo of the workRayla, Ezran, Callum, Bait, and Claudia find themselves in a world of trouble when they fall into an unknown portal
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, One Sided - Relationship, luz noceda/Rayla, one sided.. sort of?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. I had to do it...you have to believe me

**Author's Note:**

> Depictions of death and gore and Murder...Enjoy!
> 
> Yes, I rewrote the fic since I hated how I made it yesterday!  
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Rayla looked down at her blades paling at the sight. The Red covered blades, she watched as the blood dripped to the lifeless body. She’s done it. Years of training ended up to this. Her first Kill. She heard dozens of stories back home of their first, some explaining with pride and others in embarrassment. Yet for her a feeling she couldn’t quite explain entered her system. Putting her weapons away in a swift motion, her violet eyes couldn’t tear away from the man. Barely acknowledging the Rain hitting her hood. She felt like vomiting at the sight, His eyes wide open tears of blood going down his cheeks, his mouth oozed with blood, the white teeth stained with the dark liquid, His throat being slit by her two weapons, the mud, and blood mixing. What disturbed her most was his last expression. Downright fear. Well, he had the right to feel that way she took his life, she should feel proud of this accomplishment. Her thought sounding more of a question

Right?.....

“Rayla?” Her eyes widen, feeling her stomach drop at the sound of the voice. Her eyes finally manage to look away from the lifeless body.

Runaan caught sight of the body and smiled warmly at her,” I see you done it” She humorlessly laughed at the statement walking toward him,” Was I not supposed to?” her voice seems to get smaller, she couldn’t stop the shaking of her hand that held the murder weapon. She breathed out as she thought,” I’m Doing this for Xadia, Humans don’t deserve mercy for what they did to the dragon king and prince” The excuse became blander the more she repeated it in her head.

The man didn’t seem to catch on to the girl’s distraught features and smiled as he spoke,” I had my doubts, but you’ve proved me wrong of course, Well done the others will be eager to hear the news!” Putting his arm around the fifteen-year-old who couldn’t meet his eyes. 

Clearing her throat as they walked through the woods, The man stated excitedly,” Ethari is going to be proud of you, well he already is, but this is something that will make his eyes shine..” shaking his head from the imagery,” As soon as we finish this mission we’ll celebrate” stating with a smile that reached his eyes.

She felt something being caught in her throat, she quickly turned her head at his words, why should she celebrate this? He did nothing to her and yet she took his life without hesitation. He may be one of those twisted humans but his life was as valuable as anyone here, the other side of her head was yelling that was the only way. But was it? She could’ve let him go and receive a lecture from her team… maybe that would’ve been better than what she’s feeling at the moment. She said without thinking,” There’s no reason why we should celebrate this Runaan” Feeling her heart beat hard against her chest as her father figure happy’s expression turned to confusion.

“Runaan I-” damn her and her loud mouth. Before she could explain herself, both of the Moonshadow elves felt a surge of magic. One they weren’t Quite Familiar with. In Seconds it was gone, Rayla shivered at the feeling, Her ears lowered as she knew Runaan Expected better. The male companion gave her a look,” We’ll speak of this later, Likely to be one of the humans likely a mage” Giving her a slight glare his eyes hardening,” rid of them. Permanently you seem to have a talent for this Rayla don’t throw it away like this. You trained for this. This is what You signed up for” Shaking his head as he turned away from her,” I need to warn the others” She couldn’t help but feel a sting in her heart as she heard disappointment laced through his tone. 

Shaking her head, taking a deep breath before speeding away to the Source. Pushing down her feelings, It always worked. Why wouldn’t it now? Except the memories wouldn’t go away, the scream for mercy piercing through her ears. How his blood squirted on her face, the loud thump as his body reached the ground, How he tried to fight his fate trying to crawl to safety but the wounds were too deep, no one would be able to help him and all Rayla did was watch the man dying. Feeling the guilt weighing her down she stopped when she couldn’t find the mage, she leaned against the tall tree catching her breath, this usually didn’t wear her out but it seemed being trapped in her head seemed to take a toll on her usual abilities. 

She looked up the lightning illuminating light highlighting the kingdom they soon were going to attack. Tonight was a setback from the guard. But she knew they soon would go and kill the King and prince. Letting out a shallow breath, Runaan's voice in her head,” _ You signed up for this.” _ And he was right. She did in fact want to tag along. Wanting to finally prove her worth in missions, getting tired of simply training, She believed she was ready but how wrong she was… Sighing as she looked downwards from the top of the tree, Ethari was right she wasn’t prepared for this. But she couldn’t just abandon this mission the least she could do was finish it off with success and continue to stick her head in training. Yeah, that sounds better. 

Jumping down the tree she marched back to her camp to report that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. __

**_Oh how wrong she was to assume such things_ **

**_…._ **

“ Have you seen Marcos? He had a night shift but he’s yet to return?” One of the soldiers asked as he began eating their breakfast around the wooden table.

“Hmph He’s new, he probably got lost what an idiot” A middle-aged man spoke up as he gulped down part of the bread with butter

“Shouldn’t be worried?” It wasn’t that he cared or anything pfft. He just wanted to look out for a fellow soldier...Just ignore that He was hoping to get dinner with him today. And He was actually excited about the date. 

“Nah shit like this happens, probably thinks he's too good for this job anyways”

“Alright,” The man sighed as he decided to drop it, a smile returning to his face as he thought of what outfit he would wear to impress Marcos. They were planning to eat a picnic in the woods with a perfect view of the Lake.

……

Returning to camp she noticed how they all stared. Most of them looked at her in surprise and others in admiration. Choosing to ignore them for a moment she spoke to Runaan, her shoulders broad as spoke with no emotion attached,” It was a false alarm I didn’t find any proof that any mage was near our site. We have not been compromised.” the man studied her expression and knew she was indeed telling the truth. 

Awaiting further orders all she received was a white cloth thrown at her, with a small smile he said signaling her clothes,” You still have some of the blood, here” Her eye widen slightly as she looked down at her suit true to his words bloodstains were clearly visible on her dark clothing,” you have some on your face as well Rayla” All she could do was nod as she tried to calm her breathing.

Seeing how the other Moonshadow elves stopped their duties to look at her, she snarled,” Get back to work. We don’t have any time to waste, The Dragon Prince and King shall be avenged” the others nodded as they continued sharpening their weapons.

Finally cleaning herself, she sat down at the log and stared at the tissue.

_ “Please! Who are you!”  _ she closed her eyes tight as his voice rang through her head, she remembered as he stared at her as if she was a monster, she said quietly,” I had reasons to do it i-I’m, not a monster. I swear I’m not” 

……..

Callum stood proudly as he defeated Soren ignoring how he was getting petty stares from the others, all he needed to see Claudia’s Reaction. Sighing as he looked down at his hands, since when were they sweaty? 

“Yoo-hoo step prince, stop looking at my sister like that! Now about your forma-” The blonde being cut off by Callum clearly not paying attention still looking lovelingly at Claudia

“Yeah yeah, Soren, I hear ya, let me just ask Claudia something, be right back” shooting him awkward finger guns as he already walking toward the girl that was sitting under the tree, Soren facepalmed at the fourteen-year-olds antics, Deciding it was not worth his time he marched off to visit the bakery.

Callum put his hand through his hair anxiously, how hard was it anyways. He was simply going to ask what she’s reading...No biggie. It wasn’t if he couldn’t land a sentence whenever he’s near the sixteen-year-old. But he had faith that it would work this time! He secretly practiced yesterday at night when Ezran was asleep..sure Bait caught him... That didn’t matter; it wasn’t like he could talk to Ezran. Could he? Shaking his head from the thoughts as he stood in front of the girl who was engrossed in the book she was reading.

“Hey, claudiaaa… What a-are y-you Reading?” His shoulders stiffed as he said the sentence, his voice cracking in the midst of it. ‘Please tell me she didn’t hear that gods please grant mercy upon my soul’

Claudia peered up from her book and face brightened as she saw Callum,” Oh hey Callum!” she raised an eyebrow as she noticed his face”. Are you alright? You’re super red right now?”

Callum’s eyes shot up as he quickly let out a burst of awkward laughter rubbing his neck slightly,” what? I-i’m fine! I Uhm was just wondering what you're reading!?” asking the question too loudly, but Claudia didn’t seem to mind.

Closing her book her eyes lit up grabbing Callum by his wrist,” Come on! Let me show you! Me explaining it would be borrringg, you have to see it yourself!” Dragging Callum away, His face ultimately red only processing how she was grabbing his wrist thinking to himself,” nailed it” Having a plastered smile on his face as he was being dragged by his crush.

…..

They all were standing in a circle knowing what would happen, the sun reflecting in the middle, showing the beauty of this human kingdom's nature, so different from Xadia but they both had their separate Beauties. It was a nice distraction. 

Her eyes averted to the leader who finally joined the circle getting the material needed, he gave small nods as he spoke with passion,” Four full moons past, on the eve of the Winter's Turn, the humans crossed into Xadia and murdered the King of the Dragons. Then they destroyed his only egg, the Dragon Prince.” He did it first, wrapping the bind around his arm he stared directly at Rayla,” Tonight we bind our lives to Justice!”

He started to go around as people declared what they bound for, All She could think of was the word he chose “Justice” was it truly justice? Creating more bloodshed… She was taught this was the right way of getting justice. Yesterday supposedly she did, ‘humans don’t deserve mercy Rayla’ it didn’t feel as if she gained justice. It's more of a numbing feeling. If they got justice, she knew the killing wouldn’t stop there. 

Putting her arms out as it reached her turn, looking at Runaan as she spoke,” My heart for Xadia” the man nodded as he started to bind the group with the white magical bind,” Life is precious. Life is valuable. We take it, but we do not take it lightly.” Sadly Rayla learned that the hard way

Looking down at her binds she added to his statement,” Moon reflects the sun, as death reflects life” she quoted from a saying often used in training. She knew she wasn’t cut out to be an assassin and yet she’s a prodigy for this type of thing. 

_ “When it is done, I will send a shadowhawk with a blood ribbon message to the Queen of the Dragons _ _ We strike when the moon is highest!” _

Rayla looked up at the orange skies and inwardly gulped knowing what soon would come.

…

“You know when you said you’d show me I didn’t expect to...well invite Ezran” Definitely getting chills from this dark hidden room inside the kingdom. So many magical yet creepy artifacts. But he was glad he was taught brief magic like Aspiro and the primal stones and energies.

Ezran shrugged as he held bait in one arm as he licked his fingers that had his favorite deserts filling,” I found this place a month ago” looking at his brother as he said teasingly,” ohh are you upset that I ruined your date?”

Callum and Claudia exclaiming at the young boy,” This is not a date!” Although Callum seemed more flustered and Claudia seemed genuinely confused.

A Brief moment of awkwardness before Claudia Stated proudly as she motioned to the items around her,” anywho, this place holds all the items that my father and to managed receive in our- let’s call them little adventures” 

Ezran raised an eyebrow as he saw the chains and questioned innocently,” Why are their chains here”

Claudia was a bit shocked by the boy’s question, she laughed awkwardly,” You know...They’re magical chains! Yup, my father and I managed to forge them with Elven metal” Creating a lie on the spot, which would’ve sounded believable if she wasn’t staring at the ground. 

The boy and his pet eyed her clearly not convinced,” uh-huh sure” the girl in black pouted crossing her arms earning a snort from the heir.

Callum eyed the sheet that seemed to cover a glowing thing, tilting his head he pointed at it,” What is that?”

Ezran answered,” An Egg” bait nodding along with him. Claudia being unnaturally quiet. Callum said slowly,” Why do you have an egg here? What type of Egg is that big?”

For the first time that Callum knew Claudia she had a dark glint in her eyes that reminded him of her fathers,” Doesn’t matter as long as they don’t get their hands on it”

If it wasn’t awkward before it definitely high right now, you could feel the high tension in the room 

Callum tightened his grip onto the book hanging on his side and asked as he stepped forward to the girl forgetting that she was his crush,” What do you mean they? It’s an Egg it has a mother! They are alive in there! Is that why you have chains here? Are you going to keep it here as soon as it’s born”

Claudia snapped at the boy,” It’s a weapon! The elves were going to use it against us! I’m doing this for humanities own good Callum, The dragon prince-”

“-The reason why the elves hate us so much is since they believed we killed its Prince and King! Turns out you’ve been hiding the egg under the damn castle? What is wrong with you!” Ezran had the egg in his arms comforting it as the two teenagers continued to argue. Bait in return comforted the uncomfortable Ezran.

Huffing out, the ten-year-old stood between the three and said loudly,” STOP FIGHTING YOU’RE SCARING HIM”

Callum looked down at his little brother and sighed,” Sorry Ez, okay I’ll stop”

Claudia looking in the other direction rubbed her temples,” Yeah I’m sorry Ezran”

“Good now hug and say sorry” The teens were about to protest until they saw his puppy face.

Callum gave her an awkward hug, and mumbled,” Sorry….even though you’re the one keeping a child captive” saying the last part quieter

She gave him a pat on the back rolling her eyes,” Sorry….that I’m just protecting humanity from this weapon”

They immediately broke the “hug”

Ezran finding it good enough smiled, knowing that the egg agreed with him” See now was that so hard-”

A yellow spark below starting a circle manifesting before they could blink.

Soon enough everyone in the room was sucked into the unknown portal

……

There she stood while the others were making sure no more guards bothered their attack. Runaan gave her the honors of killing the king herself as the others handled the death of the prince. It was silent. The room holding many luxuries. A giant bed placed in the middle. A glow of the moonlight lighting the room. She breathed out as she swiftly took out her weapons. It was to be quick. ‘You only need to do this and you’re done...you’re doing this for Xadia… This is justice for what they’ve done” stalking her prey. Taking steps forward them being unheard. She could feel her heartbeat quickening by the second.

She stood beside the king. He seemed at peace. His features were soft, she’d say he didn’t seem like the man who killed the Heir and the king. But looks were deceiving, after all, her being the prime example. 

She raised her sharp weapons pointing to his chest, all she had to do was stab them into him and this would be over. She breathed out as she closed her eyes. Feeling her arms shake slightly. She drove them straight into his chest. The man eyes went wide looking at Rayla with a small smile and nodded as he understood, He croaked out as the blood was pooling around him,” T-Thank Y-You” Resting his head onto his pillow accepting his fate he said them being his last words,” M-my love we’ll be R-reunited at last” taking a sharp breath. 

Rayla put her weapons away putting her hand to her mouth as streaks of tears rained down on her face. With her free hand, she closed the man’s eyes. She looked down at her wrists, one of them slowly unbounded the ribbon falling to the ground gracefully.

“I-I’m sorry...I had to” Holding herself tightly as she fell on her knees. What scares her the most is the fact that this didn’t give her the same pang of hurt in her heart. This was much worse. This man was a father…. He had people who cared for him… She knew this was wrong and yet she took his life. Letting out a shaky breath, opening her eyes her vision blurred. Her ears perked up as she felt the familiar magic yet again sending chills throughout her body, the magic closer than before. Raising her eyebrow as blue sparks were near her. Having quick reflexes and yet she didn’t move at the light sucked her in.

…….. 

"Are you sure this is going to work Eda?" Luz asked nervously as she stood a far distance from the two older witches working their way through the manmade portal device.

Eda waved her off," of course it will. I pushed lily in like five times already. Just look at her, never seen her happier" Lilith glared her hair spoofed from the rain and her clothes were covered in the mud since Edalyn pushed her without warning. 

"Yes, dear sister, oh happy am I right now" rolling her eyes. Eda flipped her off as she stuck her tongue. Before they both could rip each other's throat, Luz stepped in," nevermind Eda I take your word for it! haha no need to fight now...like you've been doing for the past two months" murmuring the last part so they couldn't hear her

Eda raised an eyebrow as she put her hand on her hip, "what did you say, kid?"

"LET'S TURN ON THE PORTAL! Woooooo" Hoping her mentor wouldn't question her further. As much as she loved Eda, the sisters started to get….what is the right word...ah yes annoying with their bickering. Not that she'll ever say out loud!

Eda stared at the awkward teen for a few more seconds before shrugging, "that's what I like to hear! Come on Lily let's show you the work I accomplished" emphasizing the last part. Earning a glare from her older sister.

The woman trying to dust off the dirt on her scoffed at her sister. Standing up to prepare the portal" If you mean my work, then sure" 

Eda chuckled as she shook her head checking the panels to make sure it was stable enough"I dunno lily I recall having all the material needed"

Lilith made her way to Eda and helped her even if she was still bickering "Edalyn I single-handedly but the machine while you were to busy bickering with that pet demon of yours" 

Switching controls, edalyn said carelessly "Nah lily-"

Luz rubbing her temples "por un chingada madre-"She looked pleadingly at the women," PLEASE JUST TURN ON THE MACHINE"

"Fine…" both of them said as they powered on the machine. 

Luz walked closer to her mentor as she watched in awe as the portal sparked into existence. Eda smiled as put her hand on Luz’s shoulder," just say the word kid and we'll take you home" Lilith nodded in agreement as her work that spent countless days on worked in success.

Luz smiled sadly at the thought of leaving, " thank you guys so much” hugging both women tightly earning a gasp from Lilith not expecting affection, but Eda welcomed the affection. Luz knew as much as she loved the Boiling Isles she couldn't leave her mom behind. The idea of abandoning her made her sick to her stomach.

"I hate to interrupt whatever you're doing. But Edalyn we have to turn it off before something co-" of course something had to happen because the alarms of the portal went haywire. The machinery was heating up whoever was coming through was going to be the last to ever come from this portal. 

Three kids, an egg, and a frog coming through the portal ungracefully. 

And it was back to awkwardness as they couldn’t process what just happened. 

……….

“Emperor The portal is finally Ready” Kikimora stated

“What are you waiting for?” The emperor said impatiently. If this turned out a success, Oh how the titan would be proud.

Kikimora nodded,” Very well then” signaling to the witches in front of her to cast the ancient spell.

Going into a circle the witch started to chant the spell, barely holding their stance as the spell seemed to suck the lives out of them, their souls being sucked from the bodies as it drew a circle above them, the witches fell as the spell was done, bodies turning to ash, the portal created. The Emperor not caring about their well beings saw the portal, it seemed stable enough only costing a few worthless lives. Suddenly the Portal turned into a deeper color as if it were summoning something. In a blink. Someone dropped from the portal, the portal itself closing in seconds.

Kikimora raised an eyebrow at the creature. It seemed to blend in with the witches yet this portal was supposed to be made to the human realm.

The emperor stood up not saying a word. The girl seemed to not care for her surroundings as she was a sobbing mess. Standing above the teen, the emperor took off his helmet revealing his features, He bent down to the girl, putting his finger under her chin lifting it up to meet his gaze,” what is your name?”Speaking softly to the confused teen.

She sniffed as she did her best to clean her tears,” Rayla.” saying quietly. She didn’t know where she was but this man seemed to offer the same comfort as her father figures at least. She didn’t know how to explain it, even in the dark palace? Her gut telling she could trust this man.

The Emperor nodded offering her a hand which she hesitantly took,” Welcome to the boiling Isles Rayla… But it seems like you’re stuck here..well for a while before we manage to get you back home”

Rayla raised an eyebrow looking at the man with blue eyes,” You’re going to help me?”

“Well of course why wouldn’t I? This isn’t your home, as emperor, it is my job to ensure everyone’s safety”

Rayla offered a small smile,” Thank you”

The emperor nodded and looked over to the small figure and said with a commanding voice,” Kikimora contact Odalia she will take in Rayla until Further notice, understood?”

“Yes Emperor Belos”


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this so many times it hurt-  
> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The flames held by the people of katolis using their torches filled the city below, the screams for vengeance piercing through the air, the Clear day suddenly turning grey, the Vibrant city once known for its beauty Drained in its colors. No one expected this. Not only the death of the king, the deaths of Princes, and His own Daughter Claudia. Viren gripped tightly onto his staff refusing to let his emotions gain the better of him, His daughter deserved to be mourned correctly when those Disgusting Elves are Caught and killed for their Actions.

His son by his side Quiet yet having tears going down his face seemed to be struck the most over this ordeal. His Sister’s life being taken away as well as the princes changed his entire character in mere hours, the boy who was immature and who lacked common sense seems to be gone, Being replaced by a broken Eighteen-year-old who was filled with anger and sorrow. He knew the strong bond that Soren and Claudia held. He’d never seen his son so brooding as he does at times for once he finally manages to see the resemblance to himself. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

Viren being next in line to the throne, general Amaya refusing to take the throne, he stepped forward scanning the angry citizens, Raising his pale hand the yelling came to a halt, after a brief moment of silence he spoke,” The deaths Of King Harrow, Prince Callum, Prince Exran, And my Daughter Claudia have been Confirmed. Tonight We shall start our seven-day mourning to pay respects to our lost ones.” The people below nodded in understanding, Viren spoke louder getting the people to side with him” But hear me, People of Katolis, As soon as we finish our mourning, Xadia shall face what has been coming. We, Will, Avenge The Deaths. Blood For Blood. We will show those Bloodthirsty elves what exactly humans are capable of! As Ruler as Katolis, I Guarantee you THAT WE WILL GET JUSTICE FOR OUR FALLEN!''People cheered from below. 

Viren looked down at his hand, usually, his youngest held it whenever he had to do the speeches when the king was absent. Always cheering him on, Claudia saw him as a hero of Katolis when no one would, the mask he wore cracked slightly as his eyes began to water at the thought of his daughter, the wind gave him chills, his heart beating hard against his chest. Everything seemed to lose the beauty it once had in seconds. Not even being to feel the pressure on his staff, his arm shaking slightly, His mind wandered to thoughts of his daughter, his weird nerdy daughter who was going into his footsteps...Claudia who always was the cheery kind of person but yet she knew how things were, she knew what needed to be done to keep humanity safe, Claudia who he raised when her mother was absent. His Little Girl was gone forever. He promised her mother that he would keep her safe...he failed. He failed to keep her alive….

The man touched his cheeks to feel the ongoing tears, his eyes drifting to the floor he stepped back from the roaring crowds, the news entering his system, His walls being quickly cracked, he looked at his confused and tired son“....Claudia is gone” his eyes widened. Feeling as if he was hit in the gut.

The blonde-haired knight tried to keep his tears from falling but failing miserable shrugging as he replied,” I-I know Dad”

The man clinging onto his staff as if he depended on it he said breathlessly as his tears hit the concrete ground,” M-my Claudia i-is D-Dead….”

Soren grabbed his dad and pulled him into him a tight hug, The older man’s eyes widened at the movement but made no move to push his only kid away. He clung to his son as he broke down, his voice cracking as he spoke”i-i’m s-so sorry Soren” Closing his eyes tightly as he kept seeing his daughter’s bright smile

Soren shook his head as let out a sob,” No dad it w-was those damn Elves, they took her from us-”

The older man's heart ached like never before feeling the guilt eating into his soul, his voice turning hoarse as he cut off his son” I-i may not show it as much...But I do love you son... I-I can’t lose y-you too”

“And you won't,” Soren said quietly as he held his father. Memories soon flooding his system as he broke down with his father not caring if the higher members looked.

Soren swore when he finds the elves he will make them face worse than death itself.

_______--

The silence between them was awkward. No one seemed to know what exactly to do in this situation, Luz looked at them in wonder instead of attacking head-on as she was used to training with lilith taught her to be more cautious. Luz knew they looked human and yet they seemed so Unfamiliar The clothes, the fact one of them was carrying a glowing egg and a...odd frog? Close to speaking until the woman with the gray mane spoke up,” Who are you and why did you get in my portal?" Causing Lilith to roll her eyes as she turned her head away from Edalyn.

Callum seemed to be out of it as his jaw kept dropping drawing out odd noises still not being able to process what he just felt in his guts, rubbing his arms and face not believing he was sucked into a portal not even looking at the strangers. And well Ezran just looked down at the egg as if he were hearing all of its problems, putting his ear next to the egg as he kept nodding understandably. The girl spoke up as she tried to stand up and compose herself, clearing her throat,” We didn’t want to get in your portal miss… your portal sort of sucked us in” her face shifted into discomfort finally looking at the three in front of her she noticed their ears...Elves... But not any she could identify.

“Doesn’t matter Lilith look-alike, you still entered the portal We worked on for weeks!” Eda stated as she noticed the dirty looks sent to her by the teenager. Lilith who seemed to be offended by the said comment,” Don’t you dare compare me to this...Human!” Luz cleared her throat,” We talked about this” Lilith groaned and continued,” Yes my sister Edalyn for once is right” Her voice shifted to an icy sharp tone,” you three cost us an important transportation device, Now tell us who you are before I get the information one way or another” Her cold demeanor not affecting the said teenager who simply rose an eyebrow giving her an unimpressed look.

Ezran helping the still shocked Callum up to his feet, ignoring the tension between Claudia and the witches, He looked over to the strangers offering them a small smile,” Hi I’m Ezran, this is my older brother Callum and his girlfriend Claudia” whispering,” but their fighting right now” Callum seemed to snap back to reality and turned red at his little brother’s word, he looked at strangers,” SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND” Sighing as he turned his head to his little brother,” Ez, stop telling people that!”

“But you always talk about her-” He covered the boy's mouth as he loud a nervous laughter

Claudia tilted her head with a smirk,” Oh do you now?” The boy turning red in seconds Squealed looking away, Lilith Watched the exchange and cringed, Eda wanting to scratch her eyes out, and well Luz seeming to watch as if it were some kind of show.

Callum doing his best to ignore said comments,” Anywayssss yes I am Callum and this is my FRIEND Good Pal Claudia! Sorry we didn’t mean to go..” trying to finish the sentence but he didn’t recognize anything about the place and the landscape,” Here? Quick Question where exactly are we? This place seems odd...NOT that it’s ugly or nothing hahaha-how far are we from Katolis? Our father will be worried if we don’t show up for breakfast?”

Lilith glared,” By your appearances, I'm assuming you’re from Katolis/Xadia realm... Well, you three Destroyed the only working portal of this Realm so it seems Your Stuck here in a completely different planet and realm to your own, congratulations humans you costed your only way back home” They flinched at the words, Claudia seeming to take it worse than the other two boys silently whispering,” Soren” she couldn’t leave him behind with her dad they had to stick together…

Ezran tried to focus on the positive side and that was facing the dragon prince while Callum was seeming to go through millions of thoughts. while the odd frog turned a different color that seemed to represent anxiousness.

Eda rubbed Luz’s back trying to comfort the girl rubbing her temples trying to cheer the somber mood,” Ignore my heartless sister, Welcome new humans to the boiling isles!” putting her arms up 

Claudia looked at the girl her height and saw no form of harm in the girl, it seemed as if she was comfortable around this elf..happy even? It was interesting. This was a completely different realm so she had no logical reason to go against these people not like the bloodthirsty beasts back home.

Walking with luz around her shoulder she introduced herself with pride,” I am-Was the most powerful witch on the boiling Isles the owl lady! Or Eda of course, and this here is my amazing human Apprentice Luz Noceda. The goth behind me is my older Sister Lilith”

Luz spoke up as she crossed her arms with a warm smile toward the other humans,” If it helps I’m also stuck here,” whispering to them,” there’s no humans hear so prepare for that”

Ezran's eyes lit up, while Callum looked confused,” Isn't Eda human?”

Eda snorted showing her ears,” not a chance kid, I’m a witch”

“...not an elf?” Callum asked confusedly earning a jab to the ribs by Claudia who scoffed,” and you call me the rude one” the boy lifted his finger,” first of all Owwwieeee that actually hurt, and second of all, her ears are identical to elves”

Eda put her hand dramatically on her chest as she spoke,” don’t you dare compare me to those gremlins” finishing off in a serious note especially looking at the two older teens,” Listen kids The boiling isles if filled with all types of creatures each one is different so don’t go yapping like that to others before you get your ass set on fire by one of them-” Luz stiffened as she heard the first hoot behind her. 

Hooty seemed to wake,”oooo eda you got me new best friends, Hoot Hoot!”

“Cooool a talking owl!” Ezran lifting the egg above his head jumping up and down.

Callum's eyes went wide as he shrieked, pointing at the neverending annoying owl, “W-what is T-That?”

Claudia looked at Eda with excitement, “Could I get a sample?”

Luz mildly disgusted at the thought but Eda shrugged,” sure why not-eh be right back kid me and lilith have to go to the market to get enough food for our..guests” lilith close to protesting but Eda dragged her along anyway

Claudia Squealed in excitement, looking at the bird who was taking with Ezran who was actually paying attention to his stories, and Ezran seemed to add to it with his odd recurring dreams

Rubbing her hands together ready to cast her snake spell until Callum spoke up,” Claudia no dark magic here you don’t know what will happen”

Luz intruded looking at Claudia in glee” you can do Dark Magic?... Amazing, holy crap I’m human, I can't do natural magic either so I use Glyphs instead!”

The girl smiled that reached her eyes, which made Luz feel all types of things but chose to ignore it, Claudia said sheepishly rubbing her hands together as she gave a lopsided smile” Finally someone appreciates it” Walking up to the girl whispering, ” Luz what if you teach me your glyphs and I teach you my kind of magic” The Latinas eyes sparkled as a light blush went on her cheeks she nodded excitedly at the slightly taller girl,” You bet this is going to be so much fun!” grabbing the other excited girl by the hand 

Only for them to be stopped by Callum,” Claudia we don’t know these people, how can you even trust her?” Luz slightly frowned at the boy, Claudia shrugged,” I’m sure this cutie means no harm, Callum” giving him a small wink before following Luz into the owl house.

Callum stood there dumbfounded as the two girls headed inside. Feeling a surge of jealousy flow through him, thinking,” What? No Claudia wouldn’t like this girl...pffft they barely met .. she just being nice...although she never gave me nicknames like that... it didn’t mean anything” Sighing before joining his little brother.

\-------------

The Emperor had given her access to a home until she’s able to return home. She was inches away from the door. By the seems of it, they were a wealthy family. Things seemed weird about it. Who would be willing to take in a stranger? Even on her way here she knew she wasn’t anywhere near home. She was sure this was a separate planet judging by all the different creatures. Everything seemed so modern but premodern, people walked around here without discrimination. No one ran into their home at the sight of her. She sensed magic everywhere but it was different from Xadia, it wasn’t linked to the six primal sources, it was just there. It was beautiful and everything seemed so free. She wished her home was somewhat the same.

Drawing out a breath She knocked on the wooden door. She looked down at her clothing, it was odd, Having her now clean suit and weapons in a black sack that she held on her back, The emperor gave her the only clothes that seemed to fit her. It was identical to what the other guards wore well except for the Mask. She had to admit it was actually fairly comfortable. Even Earning respected looks from others.

Her ears Perked up as she saw a man with Brown well-kept hair and a woman with a green tight bun that looked like it would cause Headache. Not to mention her fake smile the man's smile seemed genuine although it lacked the meaning, you can tell he was trying.

“Hello there my darling, I am Odalia Blight and this is my husband Alador Blight. The emperor has granted us the right to let you stay with us until further notice. You’ll make a great addition to the Blights.” Looking at her husband with a too kind voice,” Don’t you think Dear?” The man clearly uncomfortable cleared his throat and nodded,” Yes Dear, Amity will be Excited to finally have a companion, Rayla was it?” 

The girl nodded,” Yes sir. I’m Rayla” Odalia took in her accent and the markings by her eyes. That will be fixed surely.

“Come in Rayla I’m sure my children will be glad to show you to your room” The woman opened the door revealing parts of the manor, Rayla followed her from behind walking the same paste as the husband, she didn’t know who was more nervous, her or Mr. Blight.

Standing in the middle of what seemed the living room, the dark uninviting room lit up by candles, the dark couches, the books on the shelf in the middle having a fireplace and above it seemed to be a portrait of the blight family, all but the mother seeming to look miserable. Alador rubbed his temples as he called out,” Kids come down here this instant!” Odalia with her hands behind her back looked at Rayla tilting her head she asked,” Tell me Rayla where are you from, I must say the emperor gave us little information about you”

“Xadia.” not wanting to be part of the small talk. She turned her head to the staircase awaiting the children so she could escape the look the woman was currently giving her.

“Did your parents allow you to get those...markings?”

“I’ve had these since I could remember, and my parents are gone Ms. Blight” Mocking her uptight tone. But that didn’t seem to faze the woman as she simply hummed.

In seconds three green-haired teenagers walked down the stairs hurriedly not looking at their parents as if they were going to face punishment. The three perfectly line up, Although Rayla recognized an illusion when she saw them, The emotionless expression of the two older children, The youngest seeming her age and height looked at her questioningly and a bit frightened but chose to hide it.

Odalia put her hand on Rayla’s shoulder, which made the girl tense her instincts telling her to take down the enemy but decided against it. The woman's eyes looking down at her children a frown appearing on her face, her head turning to amity,” Amity dear, where are your siblings?”

Amity’s shoulders tensed refusing to meet her mother’s eyes,” I don’t know mother” Ed and Em were out on a double date. Amity told them that the illusions wouldn’t fool her parents, especially mothers, but they wouldn’t listen. Now here she was going to face the punishment yet again.

“Don’t lie to me, child.” The woman’s voice came out cold.

Amity clenched her fist tightly as she gulped taking a deep breath, she lifted her head to meet her mother’s eyes, instead of cowering in fear like she usually did, thoughts of luz popped in her head and stated confidently doing her best impression of her father,” You dare doubt me, mother? I don’t join in their foolish games like you stated plenty of times I’m a blight I don’t hold myself down to their standards, so no I don’t know where they are as I don’t care”

Alador’s eyes widen at her words, certainly surprised by his daughter’s words and confidence, her voice never faltering. He should be proud..but he knew this is not what he wanted from amity. Odalia, on the other hand, looked pleased with an answer with a creepy smile on her face. She nodded,” very well then amity” her daughter was becoming the blight she knew she would become one day. 

Rayla never felt more awkward.

Odalia spoke up again as she motioned to her kids,” These are my children, the twins Edric and Emira usually aren't illusions but we’ll have a talk when they return, and my youngest daughter Amity. Amity this is Rayla, She will be staying with us until Further notice understood? Amity you will be sharing rooms with her”

Amity rose an eyebrow and faked her tone,” Mother we have dozens of guest rooms surely one would satisfy her needs”

“Nonsense, It will help you get along with her better you two have plans for the future” You know what happens if you challenge my patience went unsaid. 

Rayla knitted her eyebrows together what the hell did that mean? It seemed like this amity girl had the same question

Turning her head slightly giving the woman a certain look,“ No need Ms. Blight I don’t need to share rooms with your daughter, I would gladly take anywhere else”

“My decision is Final. Now you make Rayla feel at home and fill her in the Rules of this household, Your father and I have a business to attend” Alador gave the teenagers an apologetic smile and walked away with his wife.

The girls stared at each other not knowing what to say, seemingly Amity spoke up with her arms crossed,” they hired you from the emperor's coven?” motioning to the girl’s outfit. Amity knew her parents were strict but this was taking it too far even for their standards...

Rayla gave amity a confused look not knowing what she was referring to until it hit her “Oh no it ain’t like that, I'm not sure what a coven is? But this is clothes they were willing to offer….and the emperor just sent me here until I could get back home” looking at amity who seemed to still not believe it. 

Amity crossed her arms, asking suspiciously” where’s this home?”

“Xadia, sorry I just came through a portal and somehow landed here..the bowling isles? Is that what the man said I don’t know something along those lines”

“Then who are you” Amity tilted her head looking the girl up and down, she definitely seemed foreign. Was she from another realm like Luz? Should she call her?..but she doesn't want to seem like a bother-

A small smile creeping her way to her face asked teasingly “Are you checking me out?” Seeing how the girl kept looking at her but never seeing her face. This seemed to break the heavy tension, the serious girl who she was merely introduced to turning to that human fruit..a tomato?

“W-What? No- I swear I didn’t mean it like that” Her face turning red by the second. As the taller girl stepped forward and raised an eyebrow seeming to watch amity’s every move. Amity felt her ears twitching.  _ No no no she thought luz was cute but this rayla seems so confident....titans why was she gay... girls are too cute.  _

The girl then shrugged,” Well to answer your question I’m a Moonshadow Elf, my name is Rayla, like your mother said” slightly bowing

“I uh um I’m Amity...seems like we’re roommates now?” clenching her fist tightly as she let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Fine with me beautiful, come I already miss being in my clothes” the pet name rolling off her tongue like it was nothing. Amity put her hands on her ears to stop them from flapping ‘get ahold of yourself! She is cute but it's fine. Just focus on something else...luz...WAIT NO THAT'S WORSE TITANS’

“Are you alright there Blight?” rayla asked since the girl was pure red as they began walking upstairs

Amity said trying to gain her composure, taking a deep breath before saying ” I’m Gay” Her eyes widening at the words she meant to say good or okay but the titans seemed to despise her. Cringing at herself hoping Rayla wouldn’t hear her.

Rayla raised an eyebrow and shrugged,” Oh, I myself am bi so I get it” continuing to hum herself as they walked, While amity was cursing herself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly believe that everyone would have the tiniest crush on Luz and Rayla and you cannot change my mind.  
> Ships here aren't totally decided! so I'm going to have fun with it
> 
> Soren Will become..let's say darker?  
> Viren is more laid back than in Canon. 
> 
> Amity is serious and all but when she sees gurls she immediately becomes a mess.
> 
> I made Rayla Bi since it's a personal Headcanon of mine that elves are all Bi or pan.


	3. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I don't when I'll post the next chapter 
> 
> anywho sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, hope you enjoy it!

Amity hugged her pillow tightly as she heard yelling from downstairs, that belonged to her mother who was screeching at her father. Knowing it was about her siblings. She quickly tried to avert her attention to the person sleeping soundly on the floor, Amity offered her bed more than she can count but Rayla seemed to refuse the offer. If amity were honest with herself the ground seemed more comfortable than her bed at the moment. Rayla looked so peaceful.

Tensing at echoes of yelling, it was more one-sided. She didn’t know how the Moonshadow Elf could sleep with such sounds, she was slightly jealous of her ability.

Sitting up from her bed, she rubbed her eyes as she tried to accustom her eyes to the darkness for a moment and quickly summoned her scroll with a snap of her fingers, knowing one other person who would still be awake at these hours. Squinting at the bright light. She yawned as she pressed on the contact name.

“Hey, you still up?” she texted.

After a few seconds, she received a reply,” Sadly yes, what’s wrong Blight?”

Amity sighed as she bluntly answered“Mom and Dad seem to be "arguing" ”

In a blink, Boscha texted back, “Are you safe?”

“I think so, I just can’t sleep”

“You want to come over? Moms are Baking your favorite”

“At this hour?”

“Don’t Question it, They’re always like that”

“I’m good, Bosch, Thanks for the offer though”

Before Amity could see the text, Hearing the loud footsteps outside her room quickly making her scroll disappear, she watched as her door went slightly opened revealing her father.

“Can I speak to you for a brief moment?” 

Without further thought, Amity nodded, pulling her covers as she slowly walked to her father she wouldn’t wake up Rayla. Glancing at her before following her father out of the room.

The walk was silent, but Amity knew her father wasn’t going to punish her, he usually was the quiet one who simply watched. She was surprised he was going to speak to her without her mother present. She kept her eyes on her hands as they were headed to his office.

Alador looked at his daughter, Her green hair catching his eyes he felt a pang in his heart, Amity was his only child to inherit his looks. Odalia seemed to take that away from him. Making their daughter forcibly change her hair to look like the twins. Odalia did this without his opinion on the matter. It was one of their big fights... what angered him more than amity didn’t even have a say in it. His wife was completely ridiculous at times. 

Shaking his head letting out a breathe he opened the door letting amity inside first, lightly closing it.

Clearing his throat awkwardly,” take a seat, amity” the teen nodded slowly as she sat down on the leather couch. Not meeting her father’s eyes

Alador not knowing exactly what to say asked slowly “Amity… are you happy?” 

Amity felt her eyes twitch as he felt her neck tense, Keeping her eyes didn't dare look up, was her dad joking? When did she or her sibling ever seem truly happy? They never even bothered to fake their smiles anymore. Their parents knew this and yet they never bothered to care, Nowhere was her father asking?

Alador frowned slightly as he crouched down to try to look at his daughter's eyes yet she kept averting her eyes anywhere but him,” I won’t tell your mother if that is what your afraid of..you can talk to me”

She let out a burst of laughter finally looking at her father, her eyes hardening,” Since when? Y-Your Worst than mother! All you do is watch and do nothing! You let her do this to us, You know what she’s doing to Ed and Em and you are not even doing anything to protect them. How can you expect any of us to be happy here? ” tightening her grip onto the cushions her eyes glued to the ground in front of her holding in her breath. 

“Amity” Alador being at a loss for words at the outburst, taking a deep breath,” I-I want to change that... I know I'm not the Ideal father... I just you three to be happy”

Amity wasn’t having it. If she were younger she might have believed her father but she knew the type of people they were.

“Now? Now you want us to be happy? Ed and Em leave next year. I'm already 15 and NOW you choose to be a “good” father? Titans are you serious! Do you think I'm an idiot, I know you and mother's cruel games” She stands slightly surprising her father with anger in her eyes,” You. You are a coward. Manipulator. I will not fall for” motioning at him,” Whatever you’re trying to pull off” 

The Man stood up, defeatedly. He looked at the Angry teen and said tiredly,” I know you don’t Believe me, amity. I don’t blame you for that. I’ve been a terrible father... But things will change around here. And I hope one day. You’ll be able to trust me” 

Amity's jaw clenched as she felt her face reddening in anger, her ears lowering, She rasped out,” Maybe one day. But not today or tomorrow. Father, I highly doubt you will go through with this. We’re done here, you can go on and blabber about this with mother since I know you can’t keep anything to yourself” Aladors mouth hung open at the insult. Before trying to speak she walked out the door not looking back If she spoke with her mother like that she was sure she wouldn’t be alive still but her father well never spoke or interacted with her. It was a wild card she was willing to take. 

_________

Ed and Em froze as soon as they went inside the manor, instead of being met with Silence and Darkness as they were expecting, there stood their parents by the looks of it they were already in a sour mood. Giving them a glare they were too familiar with. Ed always seemed more Affected by it than Emira. He was the more..emotional one of the twins, Em earning a harder exterior, especially from their parents.

Putting her arm protectively in front of Edric as they waited for her mother’s usual actions. Edric gulped at the silence in the room feeling any second would come to the harsh words or worst.

Alador noticed these actions and slightly Winced, Odalia on the other hand seemed emotionless having her arms in front of her, her Posture radiating elegance. She quirked an eyebrow at her children,” You failed to make it home on time”

“Mother we-”

She lifted her finger, shushing up Emira immediately as she continued,” Not only that but you made those horrible illusions of yourselves believing it would fool us.” She raised her voice as she walked closer to the frightened twins,” You’ve not only broken this household's rules. You blatantly did it on purpose. And you manage to embarrass our family name” her sharp fangs as she yelled.

Emira, slightly confused asked,” How? No one knew it was-” In the double date they made sure to go to a secluded area where they had their picnic.

Alador spoke up not as aggressively as his wife but the disappointment was clear in his tone,” Emperor Belos and we made a deal, one might say, We take in Rayla someone foreign in return for something precious, She was supposed to receive an introduction to our family. Yet instead of meeting you two, she was faced with illusions of yourselves”

The woman who collected herself cooly said to twins“ Blights are not supposed to have First Bad Impressions” 

Edric rubbed his arm as he looked at the unlit fireplace,” W-we didn’t know” Emira gave him a comforting look and spoke up,” Please let us make this right, We could impress R-Rayla”

Odalia contemplated this and nodded,” That is what I expect, if I hear even a whisper that she isn’t pleased by our family, You two will be held responsible” Turning her head to Alador she gave him a short nod.

Instead of walking away like alador usually did, he stayed and raised his voice at the woman, "That is enough Odalia, Emira, and Edric go to your room you two are will do chores as punishment"

The twins raised their eyebrows at the weak punishment but didn't argue as they ran to their rooms. A door being slammed was echoed throughout the house.

Odalia slowly turned around, "Why did you intervene?"  _ She knew why. As this was their earlier argument about. _

"They are teenagers, Odalia they deserve to be able to go out without a punishment," he said calmly.

"They are blights. Blights shouldn't be-"

The man cut her off making her flinch, "They are naturally blights. But I think you are forgetting that you are not."

"Is this your way of telling me you're going to divorce me?" The woman crossed her arms challenge. She knew he wouldn't do it. He was nothing without her.

"Considering the way you are. I’m highly considering it..” he smirked as he continued,”. Since your parents are dead there is no point in keeping their contract. Correct?” 

Odalia faltered as she tried to reason with him, "O-our children. They n-need their mother. Someone to offer Actual guidance-"

He chuckled, "you? Guide them? After all, you've done to them?"

She lifted her head and said, "I have no idea what you're referring to-"

"Don't play coy with me odalia, Amity isn't happy, constantly being forced to act like a true blight. We rid her of her only friend. The twins constantly find ways to escape their punishments. How our kids are never home because of us!?" 

She yelled at the man who didn't seem quite affected" Like you're any better. I raised them! You never did anything for our kids!"

"I haven't. But getting you away from them is a start isn’t it?" 

The woman scoffed as she snarled, spitting out the only insult she could come up with, "I never loved you"

He simply raised an eyebrow as he shrugged" I know. You always did love that Clawthorne, Lilith wasn't it?"

Odalia stepped back and stuttered, "y-you knew?" 

It was his turn to scoff," of course I knew, the little affair that you've had for years, wasn't it when you recruited her to be amity's mentor?"

"-I Alador"

Wearing a shit-eating grin he continued, "Oh how disappointed will she be when she finds out about how exactly you treat our perfect family".

"Y-you wouldn't" 

"No worries odalia I didn't tell her" a Mischievous glint in his eyes caught Odalia’s attention," but then again if you paid attention to our daughter, you would've realized that she and Lilith have a close relationship... From what I hear Amity acts as if she was her mother"

The realization hitting the woman.

He walked closer to the pale woman "Maybe that is the reason why  _ lily _ doesn't do the ‘weekly meetings’ as before" 

Odalia said quietly like amity her eyes darted downwards "why do this to me?"

Alador smirked a dark look written all over his face, "You serve no value to me. You've failed as a wife. I kept you around to be the mother of my children and yet you failed at that as well. As you know Odalia, Blights only associate themselves with the best and you my darling have lost that title the moment you dare insult,  _ my  _ children"

The man finished off," you have three months to find a place to live. While I get our situation sorted out. You will not have any physical contact with  _ my  _ children or else I will handle you on my own" as he was about to walk away as he dusted his suit he said, "you'll be taking one of the guest rooms near the maids Quarters,  _ dear" _

\--------

Rayla breathed heavily as her eyes went open. Not being able to move from the spot, her vision became clearer. The room. This wasn't just any ordinary room this was...king Harrows. Looking down at her hands were her weapons that were glistened with his blood. She was frozen next to her victim seeing the lifeless body. 

Her ears twitched at the sound of the door. The creaking noise filling the room. Rayla’s breath hitched at the two figures at the door. 

_ No no no… runaan was supposed to take care of them... _

There stood the princes not noticing her presence as if she were invisible. The little one giggled as he ran to his father. The older prince stood frozen in place at the sight.

Rayla watched as Ezrans’s excitement to surprise his father morphed into worry, "D-Dad?.. Come on wake up...y-you can't be gone, dad please wake up! Why aren't you waking up?!" The child held tightly onto the bed covers as he was yelling at the corpse. 

The Moonshadow elf lips quivered as the boy kept yelling out to his father. All she could do is watch as the boy was crying in agony, his little hands having the blood of his father. How he didn't want to accept the fact his father was gone. Rayla wanted to scream. Apologize. Anything. Seeming to lose the ability to do so. As she was faced to watch what she feared. 

" _ You took him from us" _ she snapped her head up at the voice. The older prince glaring at her.  _ He could see her. It was as if his glare was tearing through her soul. _

Without acknowledging it she held herself tightly, finally being able to speak she quietly said,”i-i had to"

The older prince walked toward her, "you had to kill him?" Pointing at the corpse his eyes glowing red, "I see no one else but you hear! No one forced you. You did it all on your own. You enjoyed it didn't you?" Snarling at the assassin.

"I got justice"

"Killing the guard was justice as well?"

Her eyebrows shot up as she stuttered,” How do you know that?”

“Does it matter?”

Rayla shook her head, watching as Prince Ezran being covered in his father’s blood doing his best to wake him up.

“You did this for justice..then you’ll understand why I’m doing this” His solemn voice breaking through her trance, Rayla raised an eyebrow to what he was implying. That is until she felt something slither on her wrist, the white bind slithered higher as if it were a snake tightening every second. 

Everything in the room shifted and the boys were suddenly gone. Replaced by a dark void, the binds covering her entire arm, she lost feeling, but shivered she felt the lace going to her neck

“I was a father of two young boys'' The man looked down at the Moonshadow elf who seemed trapped in a white bind. Her cheeks covered in her tears not being able to make out any words.

The man with a bloodied chest smiled sweetly at her,” You killed me. For what? To impress Your cowardly father and Mother? To prove yourself to Runaan, he already sees you as a disappointment no matter how many lives you take, Tell me Rayla why did you do it?”

The girl weakly stated again,” I-I Had to”

The second man Appeared from the abyss showing his throat cut in two yet he remained one,” You watched as I died. Why?”

Both men stalking the girl,” Why did you kill me”

Rayla eyes darted back and forth between the two men,” I had to defend the dragon prince! The king that you murdered,i-it was justice!”

Both of them titled their head as one,” You truly believe that?”

Rayla, her free arm shaking similar like they did when she made her first kill,” It’s what I trained for my entire life, t-to be an assassin!”

Harrow’s eyes narrowed, from the side of his mouth blood was dripping,” I didn’t ask that”

Marcos' neck dripping more blood by the second said to the fifteen-year-old,” How many excuses are you willing to make?”

Rayla touched her neck as her eyes widened, unable to breathe as the bind covering her body as they lit out blue tightening, she looked at the men,” All I did was serve my home!"

"And serving your home cost you your soul"

"Now you must pay the consequences" **

She gasped she automatically grabbed the hand on her shoulder twisting it, she managed to pin the person to the stomach

"R-Rayla your hurting me" 

Breathing heavily, cleaning the tears forming in her eyes finally taking in what she was doing she jumped off quickly,” I-i’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”

Amity pushed herself up as she looked over to the terrified ignoring the stinging on her wrist she crawled over to her,” Hey it's alright, accidents happen” Rayla not responding as her eyes glued to her wrist that had a white bind.  _ Runaan didn’t kill the prince.  _ What did that mean? Did they get caught? Did they simply bailout their mission? Had a sudden change of heart? They didn’t kill the prince but they didn’t stop her from killing two people!?

Amity asked,” Is that some type of bracelet?”

Shaking her head at her roommate’s words, Putting her arm, Amity watched as the white bind tighten against the girl’s skin

Slightly wincing she asked the quiet elf,”...may I ask why you have that?”

Rayla stiffened,” No.” Amity was slightly taken aback by the unfriendly tone, Rayla added” I don’t want to talk about it” a bit softer but still sternly, finally looking at amity, noticing how warned out she seemed.“Did something happen?” it looked like amity was crying minutes prior

Clenching jaw“I don’t want to talk about it” Returning the same tone.

Both of them stared at each other waiting for the other to crack. Rayla shrugged“ Suit yourself, Blight” Walking over to her sleeping bag, wanting to be alone at the moment and think over what the bind meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make something clear  
> Alador is not a good person neither Is Odalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
